


Drabbles

by DevilishDivine, PichiPachi



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A tiny bit, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby, Baby Shower, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sam - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Short, Silly, Tim - Freeform, Toddler, Twins, headcanons, i guess, male lingerie, no youtube, super short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDivine/pseuds/DevilishDivine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PichiPachi/pseuds/PichiPachi
Summary: A bunch of short Mpreg Septiplier drabbles that I wasn't even supposed to post in the first place.





	1. Drabble I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilishDivine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDivine/gifts).



> Those short fics were first supposed to only be between my friend and I, because we both love Mpreg, we both are fans of Mark and Jack, and we spend stupid amounts of time imagining silly little mpreg headcanons that I have fun writing for her.  
> (They're very short but I'm currently working on two bigger ones with actual story, we'll see if I manage to bring myself to finish them lol.)  
> Anyway I found out that a lot of Septiplier fanfictions I loved had been deleted and it made me sad; but one of the most read Septiplier here is an Mpreg too, so I decided to share these with people just because I wanted to see more there ^^"  
> They're in order in which I write them so, no real continuality, and take place in a universe of my friend's invention were pregnant dudes is a thing.  
> I hope you will like them like my friend did :)

“Come on Jack, it’ll be fun!”   
“I said no Mark! Stop bugging me with that.”  
“But you said yes the other day.”   
“It was the hormones.” Jack folded his arms on his chest, resting them on his still quite small belly. “There’s no way I’m doing something that sappy.”  
Mark groaned and let his arms fall on his side with a sigh. He then lifted his face towards Jack.  
“Oh-Oh no Mark, don’t pull that card with me!” he said, quickly averting his eyes. “You can’t use your puppy eyes whenever you please! That’s cheating!”

And that’s how, after several minutes of intense puppy eyes stares, Jack caved in. Here he was, sitting on the sofa with his shirt lifted above his stomach while Mark was busy trying to paint what appeared to be a big green circle on his belly. His tongue was out in concentration, and Jack had to admit it was somewhat cute.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do that” Jack said in annoyance, fiddling with his phone in one hand and one of the small can of paint in the other.  
“I know how to be persuasive.” he said in a chuckle. “Or we wouldn’t even be in this situation today ahah”  
“Ahah, very funny” Jack replied. Then an idea popped in his mind. 

Mark hadn’t lifted his head from his work the whole conversation, and after a minute of a silence he hadn’t noticed had settled, he suddenly felt something cold and wet in his hair, dripping down his neck.

“What the-“ he yelped, straightening up suddenly. Jack was cackling loudly as blue paint was now dripping down Mark’s face.   
“What the fuck dude!” he said, flicking his brush at Jack, drops of green paint hitting him in the face.   
“My revenge for all this” Jack said, trying to shield himself from the attack.

They were both laughing now, fighting with paint. Good thing it was especially made to be easy to remove, because after fifteen minutes of war the living room was a hot mess and not a single centimeter of themselves was free of color.

Later that day, after a warm shower to remove all the paint, Jack was in fresh and clean pajamas sitting cross-legged, sideways on the couch, checking the internet on the laptop. It was getting dark outside and he had to turn the heat a couple degrees up. Mark had taken his turn in the shower (which he needed way more than Jack to be honest) and Jack heard the water stop.   
Still focused on his laptop, he suddenly froze, hands hovering over the keyboard. He blinked, head looking around frantically. 

“Mark!” He called, his voice high pitched. “MARK COME!! QUICK!!”  
There was a loud commotion coming from the bathroom and Mark appeared suddenly, his pajama bottom hanging low on his hips, and his top was on one arm and around his neck, only half way on.

“What?? He said in panic as he hurried to the couch “Are you in pain? Should I start the car?”

He didn’t have time to say more that Jack quickly grabbed his hand, dragging him closer, and hastily put his hand on his belly, looking for a spot in particular. When he found it, he looked up at Mark with apprehension. The older one looked at him with a puzzled look, then at his belly, and his eyes widened as Jack grinned. Mark sat on the couch with hesitation, not removing his hand, and he looked up at Jack with eyes still filled with surprise and wonder.

“Is it..?” he asked.   
“It’s kicking!” Jack finished his sentence for him.

Mark covered his mouth with his free hand. 

“It’s kicking!” he repeated. “It’s moving!” 

Jack chuckled at Mark’s frenzy.   
Mark moved his hand on Jack’s belly. Tears were trickling down his face, his laughter hoarse with emotion. 

“There’s a living being in there!” he continued. “We made a human being Jack!! It’s amazing!”

Jack was starting to laugh out loud, eyes watering as well as Mark was still babbling. 

“Can you believe two idiots like us could do that??”

Jack rubbed his hand on his eyes, still chuckling. Mark kept stroking his belly, and then bent over to put his ear on Jack’s belly. His hair was tickling him.

“Hello?”

Jack laughed again.  
“What are you doing?” he said. “You-you’re aware it can’t answer you right.”  
“But it needs to know my voice” he said, not moving from his spot. “It needs to get accustomed to it before it’s born!”

Jack chuckled and ran his hand in Mark’s still slightly damp hair while he retrieved his phone in his other, sending a text to his mom to tell her the news.   
Mark stayed there for a good fifteen minutes, talking random things to Jack’s belly.


	2. Drabble II

“Mark, please let me go.”  
“No.”  
“Mark please, I have stuff to do and you’re in the way. Let me go.”  
“Nuhu.”  
“Maaaarrrk”  
“I want to feel it!”

Jack was trying to walk around in the house, which proved to not be an easy task with a grown-up man attached to him from behind, both hands securely resting on his belly.

“Feel what?? I’m not even one month pregnant! It won’t show until at least two more months!”

Mark put his chin on Jack’s shoulder, rubbing their cheeks together as he pressed closer against his back.

“Can’t risk it.”  
“IT’S NOT EVEN THE SIZE OF A PEANUT YET LET ME LIVE”

 

It has been four months since the big new, and Jack’s belly had grown quite a bit. His baggiest shirts were tight on his stomach, but still large on the rest of his frame, which amused Mark a lot.  
One evening the older was sitting at his computer desk when Jack came in the room and stood next to him. Without even looking at him Mark’s hand reached for him and patted the air until it found Jack’s stomach and rested on it. Jack rolled his eyes. There wasn’t a single moment when Mark’s hands weren’t on his bump.

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking at the computer screen.  
“Just looking for infos about pregnancies.” Mark said, not looking away from the computer. “Like stuff you can and can’t do.”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“And..?”  
“Well there are good and bad news. The good news is, sex is recommended.”  
“That’s good news for you.” Jack chuckled. “What’s the bad news?”  
“Well… I hope you enjoyed your coffee this morning, ‘cause it was your last.”

Jack’s eyes widened.

“W-what?”  
“They say here that caffeine is bad for the baby. They’re talking about miscarriages and premature babies…”

Jack swallowed. His blood was basically 50% caffeine at this point. Sure, he’d craved it less since the beginning of the pregnancy, but he still needed it. He sat on the chair next to the desk.

“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“I checked on several websites and they all agree on that.”

Jack sighed, bumping his forehead on Mark’s shoulder.  
“Those are gonna be the hardest months of my life.”

 

That morning Jack woke up with a familiar smell reaching all the way to the bedroom. It was already late in the morning and he stretched, getting out of the bed. Following the delicious aroma to the source of it, he found Mark sitting in the kitchen on the laptop, casually sipping coffee from a mug.

“That’s torture.” Jack said entering the kitchen.  
“Oh hey babe!” Mark said with a smile behind his cup. “Did you sleep well?”

Jack sat heavily on the chair across the table, facing Mark.

“You’re a monster” he said. “You know I can’t drink coffee.”  
“Hey it’s not my fault. I need it to function.”  
“I need it too!” Jack cried out, leaning over the table as to reach for Mark. Mark just sat sideways, looking back at his computer.  
“Yes, but remember we can’t risk to put the baby in danger.”

Jack groaned.

“Can I at least have a kiss..?”

Mark looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“You think I don’t know what you’re trying to do?”

Jack stood up and walked around the table, sitting sideways on Mark’s lap. He wasn’t too heavy yet so Mark carried him with ease.

“Pleeaaase, Mark” Jack repeated, with an exaggerated pout.

Mark chuckled, his face getting closer to Jack’s.

“Mmmh I don’t know...” he said, his warm, coffee-filled breath hitting Jack’s nose. The boy took a deep breath and bit his lip, his eyes locked on his lover’s mouth. They were so close their noses were almost touching.

“Mark, please…” Jack whined and tried to kiss him, but Mark turned his face away with a chuckle. Jack groaned in frustration and tried again, this time succeeding. Mark was still smiling against his lips and just kissed back.

Jack could taste the coffee that still lingered on Mark’s lips, and he craved more. He eagerly coaxed Mark to open his mouth and slipped his tongue against his. Mark felt surprised but kissed back nonetheless. Jack was now moaning in pleasure, running his hand in Mark’s hair as he kissed harder, trying to taste more of that amazing flavor.  
It lasted until Mark had to break the kiss.

“Wow dude slow down!” he said, out of breath. Jack too was breathing heavily, his lips red from passion. Mark had to slightly push him back from his face as he was sporting a raging boner and he didn’t know where this would lead.  
“More.” Jack just said, pointing at the mug.  
“Ah, sorry love, I just finished it. But I know another way to make you moan like you did…”

Jack grunted and got down from Mark’s lap, turning his back to him and walked away.

“Hey w-wait! What about huh.. this?” Mark whined pointing at his crotch.

Jack just shrugged and went to grab a box of cereals in the cupboard.

“If I must settle for memories of coffee then you’ll settle for memories of my body”.


	3. Drabble III

It was dark outside, and the room was only dimly lit by one small lamp on the bedside table. They were both panting and breathing heavily, touching and caressing every bit of skin their hands could reach. Jack was bouncing in an unrhythmically way, his hands on his lover’s chest and hips moving in their own accord. Mark’s hands were gripping them tightly, trying to follow the movements.  
The heat was rising, and they felt like the whole room was on fire. Jack’s voice became higher pitched while Mark’s became lower and lower, until the younger one finally cried out in ecstasy, his lover letting out a low growl, their bodies tensing and trembling as they came together.

Finally, they relaxed, and Mark sat up, gently circling Jack’s body with his arms. They cuddled for a few minutes, Jack’s still catching his breath as his head rested on Mark’s shoulder. The younger’s belly wasn’t taking too much space yet, so they just enjoyed the hug.

After a while Mark pulled out and gently laid Jack down on the bed, and after quickly putting on the sweatpants he used as pajama bottom, he went to the bathroom. Jack sighed in delight and grabbed the large shirt he was wearing until Mark ripped it off him earlier, and the sweatpants he too used as pajama pants, only a different color. He sat up and stretched, before leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed.

Then suddenly Jack tensed up. Something felt wrong. The lower part of his stomach felt wrong. He didn’t move, eyes wide, and after a few seconds it stopped. Then it came back. A weird sensation, quite painful, right where the baby was supposed to be.  
When Mark came back with a bottle of water and a damp washcloth he found Jack sitting on the bed, and everything looked normal until he realized the boy was staring into nothingness, his hands gripping the bedsheet so hard his knuckles were white.

“Jack..?” Mark asked with a puzzled expression. “Are you okay?”  
“Uhhh… Yeah, of course” Jack said with a crooked smile between clenched teeth. ”Why?”

Mark wasn’t buying it and quickly put everything he had in hands on the bedside table and sat next to Jack.

“Don’t lie to me, something’s wrong!” he said, grabbing one of Jack’s hand and gently removing a lock of hair from his eyes. “Tell me!”

Jack exhaled painfully, and one of the weird contraction came back so he squeezed Mark’s hand tightly. Mark looked at him with a worried look.

“It’s… It’s not normal…” Jack started. “It’s too early…”

Mark’s eyes widened.

“You-you mean…?”

Jack lifted his head and looked at his lover with tears filling his big blue eyes. Another contraction attacked him.

“It’s too early Mark!” He cried out, now bent over from the pain with one hand on his belly and the other still squeezing Mark’s knuckles. “It can’t happen now! She’s too small! She’ll die!”

Mark frowned and grit his teeth. He let go of Jack’s hand for a split second just so he could put on a shirt, and then in one swift movement, lifted Jack from the bed. Jack gripped the front of Mark’s shirt and was almost bent in half from the pain, tears trickling down his face.  
With a strength fueled with fear and worry he almost ran to the car, gently put Jack on the passenger seat and climbed in himself, before driving to the hospital as fast as the road and the car allowed him to go.

The whole time Mark didn’t stop telling Jack that everything would be okay. He kept holding Jack’s hand, the younger whining and crying about how it wasn’t supposed to happen and their baby wouldn’t make it.  
Once in front of the hospital Mark didn’t even took the time to park, he just stopped it where he could then rushed inside with Jack in his arms.  
Once in the ER he yelled for help, drawing people’s attention. A nurse came to them and once he had explained what was happening they quickly took him towards the examination room, Mark running behind the stretcher.

 

“Your daughter is an idiot.” Jack said, his elbow against the window of the car. “If you ever doubt she’s yours remember that. She’s as dumb as her father.”  
“It’s _our_ daughter.” Mark said with a chuckle. “And I got scared too you know.”  
“When she’s being dumb she’s yours.” Jack answered, still sulking. “And you didn’t get stabbed repeatedly in the stomach over the last hour.”  
“I’m sorry.” Mark said, putting his hand on Jack’s knee. “But at least now you know there was nothing wrong and you just need to drink more water.  
“And stop having sex.”  
“… Let’s not make harsh decisions too fast, shall we?”  
“Stupid trolling baby.” Jack mumbled, and Mark chuckled again, rubbing his thigh in an apologetic manner.  
“When we get home you’re gonna take a bath -but not too warm or too long, like the doctor said- then we’ll go to sleep, and tomorrow we’ll do whatever you want, is that okay with you?”  
Jack turned so he was facing the road.  
“Will you cook for me?”  
“I’ll cook for you.”  
“Anything I want?”  
“If my skills allow, anything you want.”  
“Mh. Then I forgive you.”  
“You forgive me?” Mark laughed. “Why should I be forgiven? Did you forget the part where I carried you _and our daughter_ to the car then to the ER?”  
“Do you want an award for being a decent boyfriend?”  
“At least a thank you would have been nice.” Mark mock grumbled.  
Jack smiled, and leaned towards Mark to kiss him on the cheek.  
“Sorry. Thank you Superman for carrying my pregnant ass around. And maybe we won’t cross out the sex. For now. Except if that bullshit happens again, then you’re on your own.”


	4. Drabble IV

Mark straightened up, stretched and yawned. It was five in the afternoon, he had been working on his computer for a few hours now, so he decided it was enough work for the day. He got up and left his office, making his way to the living room.

There, laying on the sofa, slept Jack, one arm on his eyes and the other resting on his belly. His head was propped on a huge and very fluffy pillow and his chest was raising and falling to the slow rhythm of his relaxed breathing.

Mark stopped in his track when he noticed the peaceful scenery. He smiled to himself, observing him for a couple of minutes. He had no idea how long Jack could have been asleep, but he guessed he’d passed out at the beginning of the afternoon. He was often tired lately, having to carry their twins around.

The pregnancy was almost over, and they both couldn’t wait for the day. Mark, because he was impatient and nervous. Jack, because he was always tired and sore, and that it was starting to get long. Carrying twins wasn’t easy, but his smaller frame and his lover’s genes made it even more complicated to him. So Mark was glad that Jack was at least getting some rest. He looked so peaceful and comfortable, Mark couldn’t resist and took out his phone, snapped a quick picture of his lover and headed to the kitchen.

When he had gotten his snack Mark walked back to the living room and sat in the big chair place next to the sofa. He didn’t turn on the TV, not wanting to wake Jack up, and instead he just stayed on his phone, checking his emails and twitter. 

After a few minutes, Mark heard Jack stir up in his sleep, and finally he opened his eyes. He stretched, letting out a long moan, and yawned. Looking around, his eyes fell on Mark and he smiled.

“How long did I sleep?” he asked, trying to look at the time on the modem under the TV.  
“No idea. But you were out cold.” Mark said, getting up. “It’s almost dinner time.”  
“Oh man…” Jack groaned. “I napped almost all afternoon.”

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and tried to sit up, but it was a way more difficult task than it looked, his big belly preventing him to sit any straighter. He tried to rest his legs on the floor, but once more his stomach was in the way.  
Mark watched with a raised eyebrow and a faint smile on his lips as his lover was struggling to get up.

“A little hand please..?” Jack finally said, looking expectantly at the American.  
“What, you can’t get up?”  
“No Mark, I can’t get up.” Jack said, trying once more to move around. Mark snorted.  
“You can’t be serious.” He said, standing in front of the sofa.  
“I am serious Mark, now help me, I can’t move!”  
“No no no no wait,” realizing Jack was indeed stuck on the couch Mark started to full on laugh now. “I gotta immortalize this.”  
“Mark!”  
“You look like a turtle that fell on its back” Mark laughed, taking out his phone.  
“Help me you dumb fuck!!”  
“Hold on babe, just one picture for Instagram.”  
“I SWEAR TO GOD MARK!”

Finally, when Mark got the pillow Jack was sleeping on right in the face and Jack had threatened to do (and not do) a full list of other things to him, Mark lent his arms to his lover, who finally rose to his feet.

“Ugh my back hurts now.” Jack said, rubbing his lower back. “Thanks a lot you piece of shit.”  
“Aww, I’m sorry love. Do you want me to give you a massage?”

The answer came as another flying pillow to his face.

“You’ll have your hands on me again when the kids will be in fucking college.”


	5. Drabble V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: I am french and have no idea how a babyshower is supposed to take place, so I went on with what came to my mind. I hope you enjoy :)

“Maaaaaark”  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!”  
“I don’t understand why you want to have a baby shower that much.”  
“Because it’s a good occasion to see our friends, have fun, and you get to eat and receive presents! And I won't miss an opportunity to brag about my offspring.”  
“But I’m always tired lately, It’s gonna be fun for fifteen minutes and then I’m gonna be tired and cranky.”  
“You’ll just have to sleep longer in the morning! I’ll let you sleep late so you’ll be all fresh and ready for the party. Think about the food, the presents!”  
Jack thought for a second.  
“Any type of food?” he asked. “Like a cake?”  
“All the cake you want.”  
“That’s something I can look forward to…”

And with that, Mark began setting everything up for a baby shower that would take place the next Saturday.  
That morning, as he had promised Jack, he let his boyfriend sleep in until late in the morning. It’d be okay if the Irishman missed breakfast or lunch, since there would be plenty of food at the event.

Jack had laughed so hard seeing his lover coming in through the door holding what seemed to be a hundreds of groceries bags, all in one trip (of course) while Chica was bouncing and hopping around him.  
Jack had observed, from his spot at the side of the couch, while Mark was busy hanging the pink and blue decorations in the living room.

As a little early present, Mark had given Jack a couple of Ice Climbers plushies, since it was the theme of the party. They were expecting twins, a boy and a girl, and the Ice Climbers were the only thing that linked their little bundles of joy with they shared favorite interest: Video games. And the twins were expected for the end of January. How practical! But it was still a bit strange to hold an ‘Ice Climber’ themed event in the middle of August. Well at least they were sure to have plenty of ice for the drinks.  
Mark’s present made Jack cry. He wasn’t even past three months and the hormones mixed with the fact that he still couldn’t realize they were having twins had him bawling his eyes out on Mark’s shoulder.

Finally when the last ribbon was hung and the snacks gently resting on the coffee table in the living room, the lovers got prepared.  
It was a small event between friends though, so nothing extravagant. Jack, whose clothes were starting to grow tight around the waist, picked an oversize t-shirt with the last one of his skinny jeans that somewhat fitted (with the top button popped open), while Mark chose his favorite flannel, with the sleeves rolled up.

Jack was a bit nervous. He had no idea how a baby shower was supposed to be. His family wasn’t really the kind to do baby showers. Mark had a little idea of what to do and promised Jack he would have a nice time.

The Irishman was sitting on the sofa, eyeing the plate and dishes patiently waiting on the coffee table. A huge chocolate cake was still sitting in the counter in the kitchen and it took Jack all the will in his body not to run his finger in the chocolate frosting, or grab one of the tray of food and run to the bathroom to hide with it.

But his course of thought was stopped when the doorbell rang. Mark was still busy in the kitchen so Jack got it.  
It was like one of those swarms of zombies attacking someone in some cheesy horror movies.

He recognized the soft hands squeezing his cheeks as Suzy’s, the beard tickling the side of his face was Arin’s, giving him a big forehead kiss, while the other side of his face was covered by a mop of curly hair, coming from Danny who was (gently) hugging him from behind.  
Jack just threw ‘hi’s’ and ‘hello’s’ around, not really knowing who to greet.

“Guys, hands off the work of art, thank you.” Mark said coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of Coke in his arm.

Everyone slowly took a step away from Jack, and started cooing and gushing at him.

“You look amazing!” Suzy said, leaving the huge black and gold shopping bag she was carrying on the armrest of the sofa.  
“Yeah, you don’t even look that fat.” Arin blurted out without really thinking, which earned him a shove from both his wife and Danny.  
“Hey, he’s not fat!” Mark quickly came to Jack side. “He’s carrying twins. Our twins.”  
“Ouch.” Danny in hissed. “It was nice knowing you.” he added jokingly, holding Jack’s hands. He too got a shove in the shoulder and snickered. “Sorry.”

Jack, who wanted to change the subject but didn’t know how, suddenly had an idea.

“Would, hum… would you guys like to touch it..?”

An awkward silence took place in the room, all eyes turned toward Jack. He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

“They hum, they started kicking recently and with the agitation I can feel them moving, so… If you want…”

Suzy being the only girl in the group was the first to try. They all went to sit in the living room and when everyone was comfortably installed (and nibbling on the treats, everyone aware that it was to prevent Arin from speaking his mind a bit too openly) Suzy carefully put her hands where Jack had showed her, and waited with apprehension on her face. Then she suddenly gasped, looking up at Jack and around the room.

“This is surreal!” she squealed as she went back to her seat, squeezing herself between Arin and Danny on the other sofa. Everyone chuckled.

When Arin tried he acted like it was nothing but the look on his face betrayed his nervousness. He even jumped a little when he felt a kick, looking around to see if anybody had noticed, then sat back at his place, shrugging like it was no big deal.

“Weren’t Brian and Felix supposed to come too?” Jack asked.  
“Brian said he was sorry but he couldn’t make it” Danny said. “Audrey’s sick and his wife was busy so he had to take care of her.”  
“As for Felix”, Mark added, looking at his watch, “I guess he should be here any minute now.”

Then Jack noticed that Danny still hadn’t talked during the whole belly thing, so he offered Dan to try too. The older seemed nervous as well.

“Are you sure it’s okay..?” he asked, standing in the middle of the living room.  
“Sure, everyone did it, you can too.”  
“Isn’t it going to hurt??”  
“Huh, no..?”  
“You know, I don’t want to do anything that’d make you uncomfortable Jack…”

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Danny’s hand to rest it on top of his small bump. Danny yelped and froze and, after a couple of seconds, finally relaxed.

“Hey guys!”

The front door opened on Felix, who didn’t even bother knocking. The blond was holding a big package and what looked like a bottle of whisky. When he entered the living room he looked around, greeting everyone.

“What kinda twisted game are ya’ll playing?” he laughed, seeing how Danny still had a hand on Jack’s belly. The older quickly retrieved it and promptly sat back, picking a potato chip on the way.

Felix dropped the present with the others next to the coffee table and plopped into a chair between the two sofas.

“Isn’t Marzia coming?” Mark asked.  
“She had something to do. I don’t remember what it is, but she told me it was important. Sorry bros”  
“It’s still nice of you guys to be here.” Jack said sitting a bit more on the edge of the couch.

They spent most of the afternoon chatting about all sorts of things. Most of them where around Jack and pregnancies and the boy was not particularly fond of such attention.  
Fortunately (or not, depending on the views) a fiery lecture from Suzy about C-sections and how sometimes the organs were taken out of one’s body to remove the baby had everyone agree that it was maybe time for Jack to open his presents. When they gathered all the packages around Jack, Arin and Danny started snickering. Jack didn’t notice, but Mark raised an eyebrow at them. He decided to shrug it off as some inside joke the two friends were having.  
First Jack opened the big present from Felix. It was a huge teddy bear almost as big as him, a soft brown color with a big bowtie striped with pink and blue. Mark and Jack were amazed (and a bit embarrassed by the size of the thing) and told Felix that he shouldn’t have. He just winked at them.

“Eh, anything for my niece and nephew.’

There was also a smaller package coming from Marzia, which contained a series of children books with watercolor illustrations, all incased in a lovely wooden box with nice decorations.

Then Suzy’s present came. It a huge shopping bag, closed at the top by a nicely tied knot, and when Jack started digging in it he almost started crying.

“Suzy… You’re an angel,” he said, brandishing a pair of skinny jeans with neatly ripped holes in the knees and thighs, and a black t-shirt with some punkish picture on it. They were large around the waist area, perfectly cut for pregnant people. He looked through the bags from a couple more seconds then all but threw himself at his friend’s neck, hugging her tight.  
“You have no idea how miserable dressing in those big old clothes made me feel. You saved my life.”  
“Oh sweetheart”, Suzy chuckled, patting his back. “While you look cute in an oversize shirt, I just couldn’t let you wear baggy things for nine whole months!”  
Jack insisted in wearing one of the new jeans and T-shirt immediately. Then he came back to open the last present.  
“It’s from both of us.” Arin said with a huge grin.  
“Mainly from him though.” Danny said with a giggle.  
“Hey not fair dude we said we were both together on this!”

Jack was holding the package, and looking suspiciously at the two men.

“Even I don’t know what it is.” Suzy said, eyeing her husband.

Jack looked up at Mark, who just shrugged. He started ripping the wrapping paper open, and finally took what seemed to be a piece of clothing out of the package.  
Felix immediately burst in a loud, high pitched laughter. Mark himself had to hide behind his hand not to giggle too loud.  
What Jack had just unpacked was a pastel green babydoll. Jack on the other hand, turned a vivid pink. His whole face was flushed, and he was holding the piece of lingerie between his indexes and thumbs, holding it as far as possible.

“Arin!” Suzy cried out. “I told you not to do that! You’re embarrassing him!”

The older man, together with his best friend were laying one on another, holding their stomach from laughing so hard.

“I’m so sorry Jack…” Suzy said in a concerned tone.  
“It’s-It’s okay Suze,” Jack answered, swallowing the knot in his throat. “It’s just a joke.”  
“Dude, it’s a present,” Felix said, taking the babydoll from Jack’s hand and holding it on his front. ”We gotta see you in this.”  
“Huh, excuuuse-me’, Mark stood up, taking the clothing from Felix, “If someone’s gonna see him in it it’s me, and none else!”  
“I will stop you right there.” Jack stood up too. “None is gonna see me in this.”

He took the piece of lingerie in the bedroom, locked it in his bedside table and came back to grab a piece of cake.

“Sorry Jack…” Danny said, rubbing his neck. “It was just a joke, you know? Don’t be mad please.”  
“I’m not mad” Jack smiled. “I know it was just a prank. Don’t worry.”  
“Okay cool. Look, we still got an actual present for the mini beans when they’ll be here.”

Danny handed one last box to Jack, who opened it slowly, still a bit suspicious. But what was inside made him almost cry again.  
In the box were two small onesies, a pale green and a pale red one, with written in white bold letters:

“Mini Honorary Grumps”

They were sitting on top of two men size shirts, a slightly darker green and slightly darker red, “Honorary Grumps”  
This time Mark too had to restrain from letting out a sob.

 

Later that night, when everyone had laughed, cried and eaten then come home, Jack went into the bedroom, exhausted. He removed his brand new jeans and T-shirt, giving them one last happy look before setting them on the chair next to the bed. While doing so he noticed the babydoll sticking out from the drawer he had locked it into earlier. He stared at it for a moment and, since Mark was busy with a little cleaning, he decided to try it on, just for the sake of it. He was curious to know if the Grumps had even taken the joke far enough to pick the right size.  
And it turned out, they actually did.

Jack had thrown his socks under the bed and was now sporting the pastel green babydoll, with which came a complementary pastel green lace boxer and thigh-highs. Jack could tell they picked a pregnancy piece of lingerie since his bump, though still quite not big, didn’t stick absurdly out of it.  
Jack was looking at himself in the mirror, thinking about how silly it looked on him. Sure, it was male lingerie, but still. He looked himself up and down a hand on his hip, and shook his head.

He then turned away to take it off and almost jumped out of his own skin when he felt two warm hands rest on his waist.

“Please, keep it a bit longer…” Mark’s voice said, punctuated by a kiss on the younger’s nape.  
“I-I-It’s not what it looks like!!” Jack stammered, trying to turn around in Mark’s arms. The older chuckled.  
“Then I don’t know what it is but I like it.” He said, placing another soft kiss to Jack’s neck.  
“I-I got curious…” Jack said, his face turning pink. “It got me intrigued and I just wanted to see how it looked like.”  
“It looks great.”  
“O-okay, then, huh… I guess I can take it off now.” Jack, Mark’s hands still on his waist and his chest against his back, tried to remove the babydoll but it turned out to be impossible within Mark’s embrace.

“Please, just once…” Mark kept pleading. Jack let out a long, exaggerate sigh.  
“Fiiiiine.” He said, turning around to face his lover. “But only for tonight. Then we’ll burn it.”  
“Just once, I promise.” Mark answered, careful to cross his fingers behind his back.

Mark then gave Jack a tender kiss, still holding his waist with one hand while the other was unbuttoning his shirt. He began walking backward to the bed, taking Jack with him, and sat on its edge, tugging at Jack arm to urge him to sit on his lap. Jack was reticent at first, paranoid that he’d become too heavy. But Mark knew how to be persuasive.

And that’s how they both ended up laying on the bed, Jack sitting on top of his lover, Mark’s hair in all direction. Hands touching and groping, the American was all but admiring his lover, and relished the little gasps and moans he was making and the sight of his flushed face, beads of sweat dripping from his brows and the tip of his nose.  
Mark knew it was the last thing he should think of in such a heated moment so he tried really hard not to mentally thank the Grumps from their quirky present.


	6. Drabble VI

It was somewhere past nine in the evening, and Mark and Jack were both sitting in the living room in a peaceful and comfortable silence.  
Well, almost in silence. The TV was on with some program they weren’t watching anymore. Mark was browsing the internet on his phone, slumped into an armchair, while Jack was working on some document on his laptop that was sitting on a cushion, the cushion resting on his lap and finally his feet resting on the coffee table. He was sipping coffee from a big Spiderman mug, and every once in a while he would push back his glasses that would have slipped on the tip of his nose.

This had become their Friday night routine. It was quiet, nice and relaxing.

That night however, Mark suddenly broke the peaceful silence.

“Hey Jack.” He said without looking up from his phone.  
“Mhmm?” Jack answered, without looking up from his laptop either, taking a sip from his mug.  
“Let’s make a baby.”

Jack had a hiccup, spat his whole mouthful of coffee on the screen of his laptop and coughed.  
Gasping and coughing he tried to wipe the liquid from his device and catch his breath. Meanwhile Mark seemed to not understand Jack’s reaction, like he had just asked him to pass the salt. Then finally Jack managed to breath again.

“Wh-what?!”  
“What what?”  
“Were you serious?”  
“What do you mean?”

Jack was starting to get frustrated.

“What you just said right now, were you serious?”  
“Yes, why? You don’t want to have a baby with me?”  
“No!”  
“Oh…” Mark looked down with a disappointed face.  
“Wait no! That not what… I mean, I-… It’s not…”

Mark looked up at his boyfriend, expectantly. Jack bit his lip and took a deep breath.

“It’s… Not a ‘no’.” he finally said, looking away with blushing cheeks.

Mark’s face lit up. A big smile spread on his face, his eyes twinkling. Jack, seeing his happy face, remembered how in love he was with those beautiful chocolate eyes, and everything around them. Jack smiled, keeping on cleaning his laptop.  
Half a second later, he felt a weight next to him on the couch and a hand creeping on his lower back. Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“How about we get to work, hummm… right now?” he heard a low voice next to his ear.

Jack laughed.

“I’m still on the pill, it won’t work until a while.”  
“Well, it doesn't hurt to have a little practice session, right?”

As he was talking, Mark was slowly leaning against Jack, nuzzling his neck. Soon, they were both laying on the sofa, their glasses askew.

“Are you sure about it though.” Jack said as Mark was placing kisses all over Jack’s face and neck.  
“Mhmm.”  
“Are you ready to handle a pregnant me?”  
“100% ready.”  
“Oh really?” Jack snorted. “What about the mood swings? The weird food cravings in the middle of the night?”  
“Oh babe. I already deal with those things on a regular basis.”  
“You dumb face!”

They both laughed, Mark trying to shield himself from Jack’s mock-slaps.

“Plus,” Mark added, “There’s the insane horniness too. I can look forward to that.”  
“You’re a dog.”  
“But I’m your dog.”  
“You make it sound weird.”  
Mark chuckled and went back to nibbling on Jack’s neck.

 

 

“Mark” Jack whispered as he gently shook his lover’s shoulder. But the older man stayed asleep. Jack tried again.  
“Maaark.” He said, shaking him harder.  
“Mhmwat”  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Is there a moment when you’re not.”  
“Don’t be rude! I’m carrying your child.”  
“You can’t use the baby as an excuse for everything.” Mark said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on.  
“I can and I will, for the next four months.”  
“If you’re hungry then go eat.”  
“You know I can’t move from here you dummy.”  
“Uuuuughhh. What do you want.”  
“Strawberries.”  
“We don’t have strawberries.”

Jack leaned a bit on his lover with an exaggerated pout and pleading eyes.

“Oh, no no no no no. I’m not falling for that _again_.”  
“Pleaaase babe I really need it. Will you be so cruel as to deny your own child the food she needs?”

Mark groaned and threw the blanket over Jack, who giggled.

“Remember you’re the one who asked for this!” he said as he heard the door of the room open then close.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Mark said, handing Jack a small basket of strawberries and getting back under the comforter. “I had to drive forever to find a place that was open AND selling strawberries.”  
“You’re the best.” Jack said, biting happily in one big strawberry.  
“I know.” Mark smiled. “Now, I think I deserve a little something for the trouble I went through…”

Mark scooted closer to Jack and nuzzled his neck.

“Mhmm I don’t know…” Jack said with his mouth full. “Remember I’m not supposed to move.”  
“Oh but you won’t have to move.”  
“Oh my _god_ Mark.”


	7. Drabble VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I quickly wrote in one sitting after watching an old French commercial that I found hilarious, and couldn't help but imagining some Septiplier from it. x)  
> (https://youtu.be/hcF_88HLOYk)

“Come on sweetie, open up.” Jack said softly, holding the small spoonful of mashed carrots in front of the little girl. But Sam was too busy staring at Mark with her sparkling, blue almond-shaped eyes wide open.

It was never an easy task to feed their daughter when Mark was in the same room. The child wouldn’t take her eyes away from him. They had found out that Mark’s deep, loud voice was both frightening and fascinating to her. She would keep staring at her dad, expecting him to talk, and she would jump a little bit whenever he’d open his mouth.

This had proven to be an obstacle whenever came feeding time.

Jack had almost managed to have his daughter accept the food presented to her, when Mark started talking.

“Jack can you hand me the cup next to you please.”

As usual, little Sam let out a gasp, turning suddenly her head to look at Mark. Jack let out a frustrated groan, throwing his head back over the back of his chair.

“She was almost eating!” Jack complained, “Mark, get out of the kitchen. We’ll still be here tomorrow morning if she keeps staring at you like that.”

“Geez, sorry…” Mark mumbled, getting up and stepping away. However, as he passed behind Jack, he stopped, and, once he was sure his lover couldn’t see him, he started pulling silly faces at the baby.  She giggled loudly in return, letting out high pitched squeals. Jacked whipped his head to look at Mark who stood straight, looking up as if he had no idea what was going on. Then the American casually walked out of the kitchen so Jack could finally feed their daughter properly.

 

The next day it was Mark’s turn to be on breakfast duty while Jack was taking a shower. He entered the room, Sam in his arms, and sat her in her highchair.

“Dada?” the little girl spoke.

“No sweetheart, _Dada_ is in the shower. _Papa_ is taking care of you for now.”

“Dada.”

Mark sighed but smiled fondly, and went to prepare her bottle. The toddler was still a bit groggy from sleep and she was rubbing her eyes with her hand, her dark, wavy hair still a mess on her head.

Mark sat in the same chair Jack was in the evening before, right in front of the highchair, and tested the milk in the baby bottle. He squirted a couple drops on his wrist to make sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold, and as he was about to hand it to Sam an idea crossed his mind.

“Sammie, can you say ‘ _Papa_ ’?”

“Dada?”

“ _Papa_.” Mark repeated, shaking the bottle in front of her to try and get her to say the long-awaited word. “Come on sweetie, ‘ _Papa_ ’, please?”

“Dada.”

Mark let out a groan, leaning on the table. His extended arm was still holding the bottle and the little girl took this as an opportunity and reached out to it with both her arms outstretched. She grabbed the bottle, and as she dragged it toward her, her elbow hit the box of cereal standing near the edge of the table. The content of the box spilled on the floor across the kitchen and when he heard the noise, Mark groaned louder.

“I will so make you pay for this when you’re a teenager.” he said, kneeling next to the table to pick up the cereals.

At the same moment, Jack entered the kitchen, a towel around his neck he was using to dry his hair.

“What happened here?” he asked, looking around at the mess on the floor. “Who did that?”

Mark was about to open his mouth but his daughter was faster than him.

“Papa!” she proudly exclaimed, her bottle securely resting in her arms. Mark choked on air from surprise and quicly got up, banging his head against the table on his way up.

“ _Fucki-_ “ he started, hissing on pain as he rubbed his forehead.

“Mark! _Language_!”

“S-sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean it, my mistake…”

Jack glanced at his daughter, who was happily drinking her bottle, apparently not paying attention to her surroundings.

 

Later in the afternoon, the whole little family was chilling in the living room. Mark was working on his laptop, Jack watching TV and Sam playing with her toys next to the couch. The little girl was just up from her nap and full of energy, letting out occasional cries and squeals, when she wasn’t just throwing her toys at Jack’s feet. 

The Irishman was slowing sliding down in the couch, feeling like his brain was being liquefied by the stupidity of the show he was watching. His lover was still focused on his work, and the laziness wasn’t helping his drowsiness. His eyes were closing dangerously.

“ _FACK_ ” came a sudden high-pitched cry next to the couch.

Little Sammie was not fond of the lack of activity, and she had decided to drop the new amazing word her little brain had picked up from her beloved parents, hoping it’d get her the attention she wanted.

When they heard the little voice of their daughter cussing like a sailor, Jack jumped back in a sitting position and Mark almost dropped his laptop on the floor.

“Sam, what did-“

Sammie was giggling happily from finally having her dads’ attention. Jack turned to Mark and started swatting at him wish a cushion from the couch.

“Look what you did!” he said, Mark shielding himself with his arms, but he couldn’t help but smirk.

“Come on babe, the apple never falls far from the tree…” he started, chuckling. “It was just a matter of time until she picked up our bad habits.”

“Not a goddam reason you dumb face.” Jack added, suddenly realizing and he covered his mouth with his hands, glancing at his daughter. He reached for her, picking her up to sit her on his lap.

“Now sweetie, don’t repeat everything we say, please…”

Jack knew it was a lost battle to try to explain to a barely one-year-old baby that cussing was not nice. He also felt kind of like a hypocrite, most of his sentences being punctuated by cussing. However, he didn’t want to be the kind of parents whose kids first words were swear words.

He was talking to her with a soft voice and the toddler, too happy to be held, looked like she was listening attentively.

“I wish you were that nice with me.” Mark mock-grumbled, his arms crossed.

“And I wish you weren’t such a dumb face.” Jack answered with a grin.

“Dumfae?”

“ _SAM NO_.”

“Okay, she’s _way_ too smart, Jack.” Mark chuckled. “Spit it, who’s her real father?”

Jack let out a giggle at Mark’s joke and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheeck.

“Trust me, seeing the way she drives me crazy, she takes definitely from you.”


	8. Drabble IIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking through my iPad and found this short thing, and remembered quickly writing between two classes at Uni.

Jack was walking through the house looking for Mark. His laptop in his hands, he looked around the rooms to see if he could find his lover, trying to avoid stepping on the toddler roaming the house as well.

“Mark, are you in there?” He asked as he was entering the kitchen still looking at the screen of his computer.

He heard the sound of someone rummaging and lifted his head, and let out a gasp.

“What the _fuck_ Mark?!” He exclaimed, looking around the room.

Each and every kitchen appliance they owned was covered with pieces of papers. Drawings to be more precise. Drawings made by their two years old, to be even more precise.

“What?” The older said, not even bothering to look up at his boyfriend.  
“What the fuck are you doing??” Jack repeated, spreading his arms, pointing at approximately everything in the kitchen.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Mark responded, finally turning around to look at Jack. “The door of the fridge has no more room so I’m hanging our daughter’s drawing up so we can see them.”  
“Mark we can’t even see the microwave anymore.”  
“So?”

Jack looked at his lover as if he was mentally challenged.

“So you need to take them off.” he finally said, setting the computer on the kitchen table.

Mark gasped dramatically.

“How _dare_ you” he said, one hand on his chest as if Jack had just insulted his great ancestors. “It’s our daughter’s pictures you’re talking about !”  
“She’s not even two Mark, you just put a picture of a line and a circle on the toaster.”  
“It’s art!”  
“We need to see our kitchen appliance Mark. Take them off.”

That’s the moment the little girl chose to crawl into the kitchen. Mark took the opportunity and lifted her off the floor, holding her in front of Jack’s face.

“Go ahead Jack. Tell our daughter we cannot hang her drawings in the kitchen for everybody to see because you don’t wanna.”

Jack chuckled. The toddler was babbling happily, making grabby hands towards her father. The young man took her in his arms, propping her up on his hip.

“Now dear, I’m convinced you’ll become a great artist one day,” he said in a very serious tone, “but for now Dad needs to see the kitchen tools to know what he’s doing.”

He was answered by more happy babbles and a hug from the little girl.

“I think she took it pretty well.” Jack said with a smile before putting the toddler back on the ground. “Now take them off and go check your emails, I think there’s an update on the order we made.”

Mark grumbled but complied, slowly removing the pictures from the kitchen.

 

The little girl was just awake from her nap and Jack was about to give her a bath. He left her to play inside of her park in the living room while he would prepare the bathtub. He entered the bathroom and yelped. The mirror, shelves, everything was covered by the drawings that were in the kitchen a few hours ago. Jack yelled.

“MARK!”

A head popped through the door. Mark was trying to look surprised, but a big smile on his lips betrayed his thoughts.

“Yeeeesss?”  
“What is that.”  
“What? Are you not happy that I… left my _Mark_?”

The American had barely finished his sentence that a big bar of soap came flying toward his face. He dodged it in time, hiding behind the door, and laughed.

“I’m gonna papercut you to death you idiot! Jack said grabbing one of the drawings, and he went running after his lover through the house, their laughters echoing through the house as daughter was squealing with joy to see her parents playing tag together.


	9. Drabble IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like fifteen minutes lol

The toy store was crowded that evening, as it always was the day before Halloween. Every parents who forgot to get their child a costume to go trick or treating were here, in a cacophony of screams, cries and whines. And it was Mark and Jack’s case.

“Alright kids, just pick a costume and then we’re leaving. The store won’t stay open the whole night.” Mark said as they led their twins in the already cramped costume aisle. “They say you can try them on first but be quick, okay?”  
“I told you we should have come earlier.” Jack said, looking at his phone. “We don’t even know if we’re gonna be able to get something, with all the people here.”  
“Yeah well I couldn’t have known!” Mark said, looking at the two 3 year olds taking off to the other side of the aisle.  
“’Oh come on Jack, let’s make their costumes ourselves like the most perfect and involved parents in the world.’ Jack mocked, mimicking Mark’s voice. ‘It’s gonna be so much funnier for them.’”  
“Hey you were agreeing at first!” Mark said in defense. “I just didn’t expect…”  
“You didn’t expect two young kids to make such a mess? Really?”  
“Nevermind. Let’s see what they picked before they decide they want to try on all the costume in the store.”

Mark spotted Tim standing in the middle of the aisle.

“What’d you got there, Timmy?” he said, kneeling next to his son.  
“I’m a princess! the little boy answered with joy, giggling and waving what seemed to be a magic wand around, scattering glitter everywhere.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Now Timmy, that’s not right.” He said. “You can’t have that, buddy.”

Tim stopped smiling and stood there, looking confused.

“Why?”

“It’s ridiculous. Princesses don’t have magic wands.”  
“But I want a magic wand!”

A couple of parents walking next to them were looking at them, whispering. Mark heard them but didn't give them attention.

“Then why don’t you pick the fairy costume?” Mark said, pointing at a box, and the couple gasped, quickly walking away.  
“Because that dress is prettier!”

That's when Jack appeared next to him, his hands on his hips.

“Mark, seriously. Who cares if wants to be a princess with a magic wand?”

The little boy looked at his dad with his big, soft brown eyes staring pleadingly at him.

“Yeah, of course. I’m a big silly.” And he bowed low, making Tim giggle and the little boy tapped his head with his wand.  
“Now let’s find Sam,” Jack said, looking around. “ I saw her but she disappeared in a sea of legs before I could catch her.”

Right when Jack finished his sentence the little girl came running towards her fathers.

“I found Daddy’s lover!!” they heard the familiar little voice yell.  
“I’m sorry..?” Mark looked at Jack with round eyes, when Sam appeared in a Spiderman costume two sizes too large for her. Mark let out a relieved sigh. His heart had skipped a bit for a second.  
“Spidey!!” Jack squealed, grabbing his daughter and making her turn in the air, before propping her against his hip.  
“Is everyone happy with their costume?” Mark asked, quickly answered by a loud ‘Yeeeeessss’.

They made the kids take off the costumes, after struggling to explain to them that these were only the one to try on and they were about to get the ones in the boxes.  
The two men walked toward the cashier with their kids in their arms happily babbling to each other about how cool their costumes were and how many candies they would get with them.

“We need costumes too.” Jack said as they were fastening the kids’ seatbelts on the backseat.  
“Do we really have to…?” Mark whined.  
“What if kids come knocking at our door? Opening in plain regular clothing is boring! I want to scare kids!”  
“You plan on giving candies? Since the kids are gonna go trick-or-treating with their class and teacher I was hoping we could spend the evening alone together…”

Mark was pouting, and it made Jack feel bad. It was indeed rare for them to have some time for themselves since they had the twins.

“Alright, Jack said with a smirk. “No candies this year. But that doesn’t mean we won’t need costumes.”  
Mark looked confused for a second, looking at the road, and then Jack’s innuendo hit him, and he burst in a loud laugh.


	10. Drabble X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what I was doing with this one, I was sleepy most of the time I was writing it, and I still haven't had any feedback on it yet. So, if you want to tell me what you think I'd be really happy lol. (I have no experience with pregnancies and newborn babies lol)

The keys clinked as Mark opened the front door, pushing it with one hand, and holding the baby car seat in the other. Jack was following, carrying his duffel bag full of his stuff on his shoulder. He looked exhausted, and like even the light bag was too heavy for him to carry and would make him lose his balance any second.

“We’re home!” Mark called, going to set the car seat and the newborn sleeping in it on the couch. Chica came trotting into the living room, and she immediately noticed something was new. She walked slowly towards the couch, Mark talking to her in a gentle, reassuring voice.

Jack entered the living room right after, dropping the bag next to the couch, and sat next to the car seat, wincing at the pain he was still enduring. He hissed, holding his stomach.

“You okay?” Mark asked with concern in his voice. He sent Chica to her bed, deciding to introduce her to their daughter at a more appropriate moment.

“I’m feeling queasy…” Jack groaned, resting his head against the back of the couch. “And the scar hurts.”

“Aww babe,” Mark said sympathetically. He took Sam from her seat, holding her in his arms, and sat next to Jack. “I’m sorry you’re feeling like that. But the nurse said it was normal. I promise, it’s gonna be over before you even realize.”

“I hope you’re right..” Jack said, sounding miserable. “I can’t make a single movement without my whole body screaming in pain.”

“Well yeah, but wasn’t it worth it?” Mark said with a huge grin, holding the little girl with his two hands next to his face. Jack smiled.

“It was.” He chuckled, reaching for her face, and stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. “She’s gorgeous.”

 

 

“Jack!” Mark called from the front door. The Irishman jerked awake, having started to doze with the baby on his chest.

“We forgot to buy milk and such for Sam,” Mark continued, “I’ll go to the supermarket real quick, do you want anything?”

“Huh no, thank you.” Jack rubbed his eyes with his hand that wasn’t holding the infant. “Be safe.” He added with a yawn.

The front door slammed and Jack was alone with the baby. Once more. His head resting against the back of the couch, he was nonchalantly caressing her back.

They stay there for a while, until Jack felt her stir slightly, and start whimpering.

“Oh no-“ Jack thought, and the whimpers quickly grew into full on cries.

 

 

 

“It’s me, I’m-“ Mark started as he came into the house, holding two big bags of groceries. He stopped mid-sentence, his voice covered by loud cries, obviously coming from his daughter. He closed the door with his foot, and went to set the groceries in the kitchen.

“So small and yet so loud.” He though, smiling to himself. He took out what was necessary to prepare a bottle of milk, disposing them on the table and stepped into the living room.

The cries were indeed coming from the little girl, but Jack was very much in panic as well, pacing back and forth in the room.

“Come on Sammie.” He was saying, still walking. “Please stop crying.”

“Jack?” Mark said, quickly walking to his lover. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“She won’t stop crying Mark! Jack exclaimed. “She started as soon as you left and hasn’t stopped since! I tried giving her some milk I found in my bag from the hospital, I changed her, I tried to sooth her, but nothing’s working!”

Jack’s eyes were starting to water, and he kept trying to rock the baby as gently as he could.

“Hey it’s okay,” Mark tried to say with the screaming covering his voice. He gently took Sam from Jack’s arms “Shhh, babe it’s okay, calm down, I’ll take care of her. It’s getting late and you’re exhausted, you should go to bed.”

Jack rubbed his eyes, sniffing. He took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. Mark hugged him with one arm, kissing him on the forehead. As he was walking to the bedroom, Jack could hear Mark talk to their daughter in a soft voice, her cries already starting to tone down.

After a while, Jack was snuggled under the thick comforter, browsing the internet on his phone. He felt exhausted but didn’t seem to be able to sleep. He felt guilty from not being able to calm Sam down, and wondered if it was his fault, if he just didn’t do the right thing.  

Suddenly Jack heard a knock on the door, and Mark came in, holding two steaming cups.

“I made you some soup.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Jack. “And tea. I made it extra hot so it’ll be drinkable by the time you’ll finish the soup.”

“You’re an angel.” Jack gasped, taking the warm mug of soup from Mark’s hand.  “I don’t deserve that, thank you.”

“Nonsense. You gave me the prettiest, loudest, most lovely daughter in the universe. You deserve everything and so much more.”

Jack laughed, and leaned toward Mark to kiss him.

“What about Sam?” He then asked, blowing softly on the mug before taking a sip of the beverage.

“She’s sleeping, I put her in her bedroom.”

“How did you do that?” Jack exclaimed.

“I don’t really know… I guess she was just exhausted from all the screaming earlier.”

“Yeah, probably…”

“Don’t worry Jack, taking care of a baby is hard, we’ll figure it out in time.” 

Jack nodded, taking another sip from the mug. Mark kissed him on the forehead and left, still having some things to work on in his office.

 

A couple days passed, and Jack was still struggling. No matter what he tried, the little girl would not stop crying. He was at a loss and upset, and it made Mark sad to see his lover so helpless.

One evening, Mark was coming back from an appointment with one of the people he was working with. He usually worked from home on his computer, but exceptionally had to spend the day out. He had promised Jack everything would be fine with the baby, and that he’d be back faster than he’d realize.

Mark came in, shaking the snow off his hair. And as he feared, he was greeted by loud cries coming from the living room.

When he stepped in he found Jack sitting on the floor, a mess of baby stuff scattered around him and the couch. The little girl was screaming her lungs out, and Jack, too, was bawling his eyes out. His eyes were red and tear tracks clearly visible on his cheeks.

“Sammie please…” he was whimpering between sobs, awkwardly rocking her. “Stop crying, stop crying please…”

When he saw Mark in the doorway Jack’s face looked miserable. Panic and despair could be read on his features and in his eyes. Mark hurried to the couch, falling on his knees next to him.

“Shh Jack it’s okay.” Mark tried to say over Sam’s screams.

“She hates me Mark!” Jack exclaimed. “Why doesn’t she stop screaming when she’s with me? I’m not even able to take care of her, she must hate me!”

Mark quickly took the infant from Jack’s arm and disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Jack painfully alone on the floor in front of the couch. His face in his hands the young man sobbed and cried.

After a few minutes, Mark came back. He had managed to get Sammie to finally fall asleep, thanks to a decent amount of lullabies. He pushed the coffee table away and sat in front of Jack, who was still weeping. The younger man immediately fell into his arms, hugging him tight. Mark hugged him back for a couple of minutes, then pulled back.

“It’s okay love, breathe.” Mark said, his hands on Jack’s arms. “Look at me and take deep breaths. Slowly.”

The Irishman did as he was told, still sniffing and hiccupping, until he was calm enough, and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.   

“Why does she hate me Mark?” he said pathetically. “Am I such a horrible father that I can’t even take care of my own baby?”

“She doesn’t hate you, Jack.” Mark said gently, but firm enough that Jack’d listen. “It’s only been a few days, give yourself time to know each other.”

“But she was with me for nearly nine months…”

“And all of this is new for her too.” Mark chuckled. “She’s as lost as you.”

Mark placed his hand on Jack thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

“One day she’s all warm and nice, comfortably settled in your belly, and a few hours later she’s out in the cold with all those people staring and cooing at her, and not attached to you anymore. It must be scary for her too.”

The young man smiled faintly at the image Mark was describing.

“You’re still under the stress and exhaustion of the birth, you’re literally a ball of nerves right now. And she can feel that.”  

Jack didn’t answer, looking at his hands that were on his knees. He had felt pretty restless since the day of the birth, and his whole body was still in pain. 

“You still need time, we both need time. Hell, even I don’t know what I am doing! But it’s okay, because we have each other, and we love each other, and we love her.”

Jack was about to cry again, this time from Mark’s loving words. Damn, he was still pretty emotive. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

“If you want we can call our moms. They’ll know what to do, moms know best, right?”

“Yeah, they do.” Jack chuckled through tears. “My mom had five kids, I’m pretty sure she’ll give us some good advice.”

“And I don’t want to see you near a cup of coffee until Sam is at least _five_.”

Jack laughed aloud, his voice echoing in the living room.

“Now that’s a face I like to see.” Mark said, taking Jack’s chin between two fingers and kissing him on the forehead. Jack let out a giggle and kissed him on the lips, before snuggling against his chest, still sitting on the floor.

“Now,” Mark said after a few minutes. “How about you go to bed, and I’ll bring you soup and tea like last time.”

“Can it be hot chocolate instead of tea..?”

“Not the healthiest… But after a day like this one, I guess hot chocolate is mandatory.”

 

 

Jack’s brain was fogged with sleepiness when he heard the door of the bedroom open, and Mark shuffle to undress. He felt a warm body joining him in bed, Mark’s strong torso against his back. He felt soft lips on the nape of his neck and he sighed, pressing a bit more against his boyfriend.

A couple minutes passed, the lovers still spooning, when Jack felt something against his lower back.

“Mark..?” he whispered.

“Sorry…” the American whispered back. “It must be because I’m tired… Is it bothering you..?”

 “No.” Jack chuckled, and he turned on his other side so he was facing Mark. “I’m sorry we can’t do anything for the next two months.”

“Don’t be silly.” Mark said, kissing Jack on the forehead. “It’s 50% my fault if we’re here today, isn’t it?”

Jack giggled, leaning into Mark’s kisses and nuzzling his neck.

“I can still help you if you want.” The Irishman whispered. “This must be anything but comfortable.”

“I’ll live.” Mark chuckled. “You don’t have to, love.”

“You’ve been amazing today, I want to do something for you.”

“Really, don’t feel like you need- Ah!”

 

Mark jolted when Jack’s hand brushed against his boxers. Jack smirked.

“You just enjoy it as much as I do, admit it.” Mark managed to laugh between two pleased sighs.

“Mh. Let’s say I just like how I can break you with just one hand.”

Mark laughed and then moaned, feeling Jack grabbing him fully with his hand and kiss him. Mark kissed back hungrily, bucking his hips to follow the movement of Jack’s hand. His lips traveled southward, nibbling softly at the Irishman’s jawline, his chin, then his neck and his collarbone.

They stopped talking, the rustle of the bedsheets and Mark’s labored breathing and moans the only sounds echoing in the bedroom. Jack smiled, loving the little noises his boyfriend was making, his face buried into his neck and leaving open-mouthed kisses on his skin.

Feeling Mark shiver and throb through the fabric of his boxer, Jack made his movements faster and more pronounced, pressing his body as much as he could against Mark’s. He felt one of his lover’s hand brush carefully against his waist, to come rest on his hip and gently caress him with his thumb.

Mark was still thrusting his hips into Jack’s hand, as delicately as he could, and quickly his breathing became heavier, his kisses more passionate. Jack smiled at the small whimpers that his skin was muffling, and when Mark suddenly left his neck to kiss him forcefully, Jack’s hand sped up, until Mark finally growled low in his throat and his whole body stiffened.

They both shivered, and Mark finally relaxed, his muscles turning into jelly. He released Jack’s lips and looked at him, his face barely visible in the darkness of the room, and smiled.

“I’m gonna have to change those boxers now.” Mark said in a raspy whisper. Jack chuckled, and Mark kissed him lovingly on the forehead. Jack leaned into the touch, humming happily.

Mark quickly removed the dirty boxers and dropped them somewhere next to the bed, before snuggling back against Jack. He hugged him, keeping him close to himself while being careful not to hurt him, and they both finally fell asleep in a tender embrace, until later in the night when Mark would have to get up to feed their daughter.  

 


	11. Drabble XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small thing I quickly wrote for Halloween. Didn't know how to end it though.. ^^"

Standing in front of the stove, Mark put his wooden spoon down and wiped his hands on his apron. He turned around for a second to preheat the oven, and that’s when a small hand decided to make its way to the bowl resting on the counter, and which contained a good amount of cookie dough. Without even looking up, Mark gently smacked the hand with the handle of his spatula.

“Hands off, little thief.” He said as he straightened up. “Raw cookie dough is bad for you.”  
“But it smells so good!” Whined Tim, going back to sit at the table where he was eating his breakfast.  
“I told you, they’re for tonight. If you’re nice, maybe I’ll let you have one when they’re done.”

The three years old beamed at that, and started devouring his cereals in big spoonful.  
Mark went back to the stove, taking out the pumpkin, skull and bat shaped cookie-cutters, and started rolling out the dough. Tim stayed silent, observing his father, still eating his cereals.  
A wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen, especially from Mark’s corner. Scents of cinnamon, vanilla and other types of spices were filling the room and it fitted well with the orange and black decoration of the house.

“Smells wonderful.” A voice said, as two pale arms came to circle Mark's waist. Jack took a deep breath, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder.  
“Had a nice shower?” Mark asked, his nose in the Irishman’s hair. “ _You_ smell wonderful.”  
“I used the shower gel you bought. It smells like pumpkin, I love it.”

Jack detached himself from Mark and reached for the bowl, but once more, the spatula was faster, and swatted Jack’s hand away.

“What was that for?!” Jack cried out, rubbing his hand.  
“Like I said to Tim, it’s for tonight.”  
“But I’m hungry!”  
“You two are _always_ hungry.”  
“Hey!” the dad and son both said in unison.  
“I need food to grow up.” Tim answered as he finished his breakfast, drinking the milk from his bowl and spilling it everywhere on his pajamas.  
“And I’m not always hungry!” added Jack.  
“Babe. When we met there wasn’t a single of our dates that didn’t involve food.”  
“Whatever, I have an excuse to eat right now.” Jack said, pointing at his slightly round belly.  
“I’m not letting you give raw dough to my daughter; I already told our son, it’s not good for your health.”  
“Then give me something to eat, she demands food right now and so do I. It’s your amazing cooking’s fault if everybody is starving here!”

Mark laughed, shaking his head.

“Okay look. If you both help me prepare everything for tonight, then I’ll make an extra batch of cookies so we can eat the first one right when it’s out of the oven.”

Both Jack and Tim gasped in joy and jumped at Mark’s neck to hug him. Then Jack took the little boy in his arms to give him a bath and dress him up.

Mark sighed, watching his small growing family disappear in the hallway, and took out more ingredients for the cookies and other treats he had planned to bake for the evening.

When Tim was full washed and dressed (With his brand new Spiderman costume, he insisted, since it was Halloween.), he and Jack came back into the kitchen. Mark had already set a small footboard in front of the counter for Tim to be able to reach its top, and he stood there between his fathers, eager to start making the cookies.

For about one hour, the kitchen wasn’t only filled with the smell of sweets, but also with happy laughter and a gleeful atmosphere. It didn’t take long for flour and dough to cover every inch of the kitchen floor, but neither was worried about that. They were having a happy family time, and nobody said that cleaning couldn’t be one as well.  
They each had a sheet of dough, and a cookie-cutter. Mark was cutting the bats, Jack the skulls, and Tim the pumpkins. They were having a race to see whose sheet would be done first, though both Mark and Jack knew the other was letting their son win on purpose, because they both knew that nothing could beat the sound of their child’s happy giggle.

“That’s a lot of cookies.” Tim said, crouching in front of the oven and staring at its inside.  
“Yes, and they’re aaaalll for me.” Jack said with a smile, glancing at Mark. The older one chuckled.  
“Nooooo!!” The little boy exclaimed, running at his dad’s legs. “I said I wanted one before you!”  
“I need them, your little sister needs food to grow too.”  
“But she’s a baby! Babies need baby food, not Halloween cookies!”  
“But do _you_ need Halloween cookies? If you want to grow strong you need to eat greens like broccolis or spinach, not cookies.”  
“I’ll eat the cookies, and the broccolis and spinach and everything, so I can be a strong big brother for my little sister and protect her like Spiderman!”

Jack flinched a bit at that, the words hitting him straight in the heart. He had to cover his mouth to hide the huge grin on his face. Mark on the other hand had to hold himself to the counter not to just melt from the sweetness of the scene.

“Alright fine, you can have cookies.” Jack said, ruffling the little boy’s hair. “But only one of each shape, alright? Or you won’t have appetite for healthy things at lunch.”

Tim bounced in joy and once Mark had taken the pan out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool, he grabbed three cookies, one of each shape, and ran to the living room where his favorite toys laid on the floor.

“And don’t eat them too fast or you’ll get a stomachache!” Mark called.

Jack laughed as he watched his progeny take off. He took a cookie as well, putting it in his mouth, and started putting stuff away as he was munching on it. Mark, after covering the tray of cookies with plastic wrap, gently walked to him and hugged him from behind, the same way Jack did a couple hours ago. The Irishman ran a hand in his lover’s hair, humming softly while his other hand was slowly putting the cookie-cutters in their box. He swallowed the last piece of the cookie, Mark gently rubbing his belly, when he felt a kick.

“I guess she enjoyed the cookie.” Jack said, resting his back against Mark’s torso.  
“Of course she did, I made them.”  
“Excuse me,  _we_  made them!”

Mark laughed, and reached to kiss Jack.

“And to think soon that scenario will be twice as lively.”


	12. Drabble XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER WRITING THAT XDDD

Jack stirred in the bed, stretching and yawning deeply. The light of the morning was filtering through the window, and was tickling his face. He turned around, covering his head with the comforter, curling into a ball. He stayed a couple minutes in t his position, slowly drifting back to sleep, until he sat up abruptly, throwing the blanket off his body.

“DAYCARE!!” he exclaimed, looking around himself frantically, reaching for his phone. “MARK WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

  
Jack jumped down the bed and ran as fast as he could out of the room, his body not fully awake yet.

‘MARK, WE-‘

Jack stopped in his track when he walked by the bathroom and heard Sam’s laugh. When he peeked inside, he saw the two years old comfortably settled on a barstool, facing the mirror above the sink, while Mark was busy creating two pigtails as symmetrical as possible out of the little girl’s dark, wavy hair.

“Daddy!” the toddler squealed when she saw her father. Mark lifted up his head.

“Good morning babe.” he said with a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“I think I slept through my alarm..” Jack said, rubbing his face. “We should get her prepared for daycare, they won’t accept her if we’re too late-“

“You didn’t really sleep through your alarm…” Mark cut him off, finishing attaching the second decorated elastic in Sam’s hair. He placed a kiss on top of the little girl’s head and helped her down the seat. She immediately jumped into Jack’s arms, so he could kiss her on the cheek. She was wearing a pastel green dress and white socks.

“I disabled your alarm yesterday evening while you weren’t looking.” The older man said as he was putting the hair stuff away.

“You did what??” Jack exclaimed. “Why would you do that?”

“You look exhausted lately,” Mark answered. “I was actually hoping you’d sleep some more, but I guess both our bodies are used to having a kid now.” He chuckled.

“You prepared everything by yourself?” Jack asked in disbelief. Morning and evening routines were usually done together, and they still struggled even with each other’s help.

“Yup. We’re almost ready, she only needs to put her shoes on and off we are!”

“What about breakfast?”

“Applesauce. She made quite a mess, but I sat her in front of the TV for like five minute, so I could clean the kitchen up.”

“And her bag?”

“Her lovey, 10am snack, and an extra change of clothes, and an extra binky.” Mark counted on his fingers.

Jack’s brows furrowed and he looked down, pouting.

“Are you mad because I managed to get her ready for daycare without your help?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“Maybe.”

“Aw, sorry babe.” Mark said, hugging Jack lovingly, which was rather difficult with Sam in the middle, and it made the little girl giggle with amusement. “I can assure you it’ll never be as perfect as when you’re taking care of it with me. She even asked for you several times.”

Jack didn’t say anything, playing with the soft curls of the little girl’s pigtails.

“Look,” Mark then said, “how about you quickly put on some pants, and we can drive her to the school together. Then when we’re home, before we get to work, I’ll make you an amazing breakfast.”

Jack looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled, nodding. Mark kissed him on the forehead, and Sam too, because she was trying to get in the way, annoyed that she wasn’t the center of the attention.

“I want amating breakfast!” she exclaimed, sounding offended that she wasn’t offered the same treatment. The men laughed.

“You already had your breakfast sweetie. Daddy hasn’t yet.” Mark said gently, rubbing his nose against hers, making her giggle. “But tomorrow is Saturday so we’ll have plenty of time to sleep in and have amazing food, okay?”

Sam squealed with glee, batting her arms and almost hitting Jack in the face. They chuckled and Mark grabbed her, making her fly above his head, and her laughter echoed in the house, as Jack walked to the bedroom to get dressed.


	13. Drabble XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep finding short things I forget I wrote lmao

It was a Saturday morning, and Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his usual coffee and checking social medias on his phone. Next to him, securely sitting in her highchair, Sam was eating her own breakfast. Or more like, she was trying to aim for her mouth but really, half her food had ended on the tray, and her bib was nowhere to be seen anymore, hidden under several layers of applesauce.

Mark entered the kitchen, with only his pants on and a towel hanging around his neck. He ruffled his daughter’s hair on his way to the coffee machine and the toddler giggled, swallowing a spoonful of applesauce.

Mark was humming softly, pouring the still steaming coffee into a cup. The whole time Sam hadn’t peeled her eyes away from him, seeming thoughtful. She looked at him, then at Jack. Several times. After a couple of minutes finally, she plunged her spoon into her bowl and brandished it towards her dad.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, waving her hand to get his attention, dropping applesauce on the table.

Jack looked up at his daughter with a questioning look.

“What is it Sam? It’s your breakfast, it’s not for me.” He said, gently pushing her small hand back to her.

“Daddy, you need to eat so you can be fat like Papa!”

Mark, who was sipping his coffee, choked and spat hot liquid on himself, wheezing for air. Jack snorted.

“I’m not fat!” Mark exclaimed in an offended voice.

“I think she meant ‘strong’.” He said, taking the spoon from Sam’s hands and feeding her. “She must still be mixing her words.”

“Strong!” Sam repeated, not exactly sure, but she loved parroting her dad’s words.

“Yeah, because I’m not fat.” Mark mumbled, going back to sipping his coffee.  
“And I don’t need to eat more, because I’m strong too.” Jack said, flexing his arms, before going back to holding the spoon in front of Sam’s face. The little girl frowned.

“No Daddy, you’re not strong.” She said, her tone sounding like she was sorry for him. Jack froze for a second but said nothing. Mark was chuckling, leaning against the counter, and still sipping his coffee.

“Eat your breakfast.” Jack said, and he kept feeding the toddler until the bowl was empty.

 

“Our daughter is so rude.” Mark said as he entered the living room.

It was the end of the afternoon now, Sam had ran to her bedroom to play, and Jack had moved from the kitchen to the computer in the living room. He was doing some work, even if it was a Saturday.

“I hope she doesn’t become like us.” Mark added with a chuckle as he leaned over Jack to kiss the top of his head.

“Yeah, she doesn’t need to learn to talk that way.”

“Well, toddlers have a tendency to be pretty honest.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Jack said, turning back to the computer screen. “I’m as strong as you, just not as bulky-looking.”

“Awww, you’re adorable.” Mark cooed, “You think you’re as strong as me, that’s so cute.”

“Hey don’t try me!” Jack got up and stood in front of Mark, arms crossed over his chest. “I used to work out too, until I had to carry your offspring around. Just that can prove I’m as strong as you, if not stronger!”

“You’re comparing the incomparable, babe.” Mark said, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure I could just use you to do some weightlifting, or do twice as many push-ups as you, with an arm behind my back!”

“Alright.” Jack said, rolling his sleeves to his elbows. “Let’s see who’s right then.”

“Right now?”

“Yes right now!” Jack said, already pushing the sofa away to make room for the both of them. He took place on the floor, looking up at his lover. “Why? Are you scared?”

“I’m never scared to show I’m right.” Mark answered, joining Jack on the floor.

They did a countdown, and started their series of push-ups, each counting, one after another. Mark had to admit to himself, though with a bit of annoyance, that Jack was keeping up pretty well. They kept going, for several minutes. Both of them starting to breathe harder, looking at each other with little smirks.

Then suddenly, a noise came from the hall. Too focused on their competition they didn’t hear the door of Sam’s bedroom open, and running footsteps coming towards them. They kept doing push-ups, until a gleeful scream echoed in the house, and a nearly 3 years old toddler all but threw herself on Mark’s back, knocking the air out of his lungs and crushing his body flat against the floor. Mark huffed loudly, his face coming to meet the carpet, and Jack had to stop too, his body unable to keep up with the push-ups and the hysterical laughter he just couldn’t fight.

“I wanna play horsies too!!” Sam exclaimed, sitting up on Mark’s back and wiggling around as if she was riding on the back of a pony.

Jack had rolled on his back, holding his stomach while he was still laughing aloud. The two men stayed down a couple of minutes, Mark to regain his breath, and Jack to calm down from his laughter. Finally, Jack sat up, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, and took the toddler in his arms.

“Pap’s a bit tired right now, sweetie. He lost a fight and needs to rest. How about I give you a bath in the meantime?”

“Hey I didn’t lose!” Mark exclaimed, struggling to get up. His back made a cracking noise, and finally he could move again. “It was just a mishap!”

“You lost by forfeit.” Jack said with a grin, as Mark was standing tall in front of him. “If you were as strong as you’re claiming, it would have been like having a feather landing on your back. ‘You could use me to do some weightlifting’, after all, right?”

Mark grunted in annoyance, and smirked.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He said, smacking Jack’s butt. The Irishman jumped and let out a squeal.

“Mark!!“ he hissed, turning Sam away, “She’s right there!”


	14. Little announcement

Hey guys, I’m sorry for the lack of updates lately, but the friend who I wrote the drabbles for/with and I aren’t talking lately so I’m having kind of a lack of inspiration. 

I might post a couple I have but didnt really want to post because they’re pretty sad, but tell if you want me to !

Anyway, I really miss writing Septiplier Mpreg and domestic family stuff, so if you have headcanons or ideas that you’d like me to write please feel free to comment here and I’ll do my best to write something nice !  
I know not many people read this too so don’t worry and post as many as you like lol 

Thanks for your patience and see you guys soon I hope !


	15. Drabble XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because one day my friend and I were talking about Disney songs in different languages (her being American and me being French) and she kept sending me different versions of 'Baby Mine' from Dumbo which quickly made us both cry.  
> Hey, it's even relevent considering the new movie's out soon lol.  
> It's very short and a bit sad, sorry >< (Ngl I actually teared up a bit when writing it lol )

The room was filled with an eerie silence, only broken by the few faint beeping sounds of the machines. The lights were blinding, and the air was warm.   
The two young men were standing in front of one of the incubators. Well, Mark was standing, his hand on Jack’s shoulder. The younger man had to be led in the room in a wheelchair. The stitches on his stomach were still new and it made it difficult and painful for him to walk.

They both stared at the small being laying inside the glass box. She was connected to all kinds of tubes, and it was hard for them to even look at.

Mark softly squeezed Jack’s shoulder.

‘I’ll go get some snacks. What do you want?’ he asked, crouching next to him.   
‘Nothing.’ Jack whispered, his eyes still on the incubator.  
‘You need to eat something.’ Mark said softly, gently removing a lock of Jack’s hair that had fallen on his face with the tip of his fingers. ‘Please. Just a small chocolate bar?

Jack sighed and smiled faintly, turning his tired face towards his lover.

‘Alright’ he said. ‘But just because it’s you.’

Mark smiled and kissed him on the forehead as he got up and left the room.

Jack was alone now. He laid back into the back of the chair, sighing. The stitches were itchy and uncomfortable, so he rubbed his stomach, the sensation weird to him. Not even a day ago she was still in there.   
Jack’s mind wandered to that movie marathon he had with Mark less than a week ago. They had decided to watch Disney movies together, starting from the oldest to the most recent ones.   
When it came to Dumbo Jack had spent most of the time crying. A mix of hormones and emotion from the movie made him sob against his will, saying that it was stupid to cry so much for that.  
Mark laughed gently and just hugged him tenderly, hiding the fact that his eyes were watering a little from Dumbo’s mom’s song. That’s what had Jack cry in the first place.

Thinking back about that movie made Jack tear up. He scolded himself mentally, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. Then he looked up again, and he felt a twinge in his heart. He really couldn’t stand the sight.

In a way Jack felt responsible. Maybe it was his fault she was in there and not in his arms. Maybe it was because of him she was suffering right now. Mark was suffering. And Jack couldn’t help but blame himself.

He got up from the wheelchair, hissing in pain, and stumbled against the incubator. He tried to stand straight, observing the small being inside, behind the glass. She moved a little, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Jack then remembered the song from the movie. The mom singing to her child, so close and yet so far.

Jack started crying again. She needed him, and he couldn’t even hold her.

With a strangled voice the young man started humming. He couldn’t recall the whole lyrics, and maybe he was out of tune. But he didn’t really care. He just hummed what he could with sobs in his voice, hoping that behind her cage of glass she could still hear him.

‘ _Baby mine.._ ’

Jack was still singing when Mark showed up at the door. He was about to speak, but he refrained, noticing Jack’s tired and crying voice. He stood still for a moment trying to make out what he was saying, and slowly, he covered his mouth with his hand.   
Tears started rolling on his cheeks, and he tried to swallow back a sob. Jack, still facing away, was sniffing. His forehead against the glass of the incubator, his face was drowned in tears, and it was now hard to even understand the words he was singing.

When Jack pronounced the last words of the songs Mark stepped toward him and, without a word, circled Jack’s upper body with his arms in a tender embrace, and he rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder.

This was too much for Jack to bear, and he just let everything go. He spun inside of Mark’s arms and buried his face in his shirt, wailing and hiccupping.  
Mark held him tight, or as tight as he could, fearing to hurt him, his cheeks covered in tears. He ran a hand in his hair, gently, soothingly, whispering that everything would be okay. That she would be okay, and soon they'd be all together and happy. 

They stayed there until Jack was all out of tears to cry. Mark held him the whole time, patiently waiting for him to calm down. He helped him back on the chair, handed him the chocolate bar and the bottle of water he had for him, and after one last gentle word for their daughter, they went back to Jack’s room, where they’d have to wait until the next time they’d be able to visit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad one! There's no sequel but I can promise you can imagine it being happy. It was just a bad time I wanted to write, and when I myself feel sad or down I need to get it out and doing so by writing is a good method to me.  
> (Also please feel free to keep sending me requests, ideas, or headcanon you'd like me to take a look at !)


	16. Drabble XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this one intending it to be a sad one. I was in a bad place and needed to write my mood out. But I couldn't resolve to end it on a sad note so the second half-or-so part is a bit rushed and might feel awkward because I really didn't know what to write... ^^"  
> Trigger warning! Miscarriage and PTSD-ish topics in this drabble (which at this point is way too long to be considered a drabble tbh), but I need to add that I have no experience with either pregnancy or anything (I don't even have experience in couple stuff so eh lol)   
> I promise I'll try to write more happy stuff soon!

Jack woke up in a start, drenched in sweat and face full of tears. That nightmare was so vivid and horrible. He sat up quickly, his heart beating hard against his ribcage. His whole body felt like it was burning. It felt so real. Jack let out a hiccup and circled his stomach with his arms. His bump was still small, but he could already feel the small life inside of him. He sat there, curled into a ball, weeping as silently as he could, sobbing faintly.   
The bedsheet rustled softly next to him. In the dark he could tell Mark had turned in his sleep.  
‘Jack?’ the older said in a hoarse, sleep-filled voice. ‘Why aren’t you sleeping’ he said, sitting up to get on Jack’s level.  
‘I…’ the boy started, hiccupping. ‘I had a horrible nightmare.’ He whispered, his voice shaking slightly.   
‘Oh…’ Mark said quietly. ‘Was it about…’

Jack nodded, not giving him time to finish his sentence. Mark sighed and scooted closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his chest.  
Jack’s body relaxed slightly, his arms still wrapped around his belly. He rested his head on the older’s shoulder, his face buried in the side of his neck.

‘It’s okay babe’ Mark said softly as he rubbed Jack’s arm soothingly. ‘It was just a dream, nothing is gonna happen. You know, I even read once that pregnant people can have really, really weird dreams sometimes. Because of the hormones maybe?’

Jack nodded, just listening to Mark’s voice. His touches were soft and calming, and he relaxed some more.  
He nested himself in Mark’s arm, and the American gently laid them both down.  
‘Try to rest now. I’ll stay like that until you’re asleep’

Jack nodded again. His heart had found a normal pace again and he was breathing normally. He closed his eyes, trying to not think about anything, or at least happy things, like how cozy he was now.

And then he finally fell asleep, arms still holding his stomach.

***

A couple weeks later Mark was walking in the house and as he crossed the hallway, he noticed Jack sitting on top of the stairs, almost hugging the banister. He was looking at nothing, his eyes lost.  
‘Jack?’ Mark called. ‘Are you okay? What are you doing sitting up there?’

Jack lifted his head, looking at Mark with wide, terrorized eyes.  
  
‘I—I almost fell down the stairs…’ he said, his grasp on the handrail tightening.  
‘What!?’ Mark suddenly climbed up, standing in front of Jack.  
‘What happened? Are you hurt?’ He said, panic in his voice as he was looking Jack over to find any injuries. ‘Do we need to go to the hospital?’  
‘No, I… I was just walking and when I wanted to walk down my… I think my socks were too loose or something ‘cause I just know my foot got caught into something and I tripped, I Just had time to grab the handrail and fell on my butt, here.’

Mark still double-checked in case Jack got hurt and then he sighed, sitting next to him.

‘Today I’m moving the bedroom downstairs.’

***

Jack was almost four months pregnant now and had several scares regarding the pregnancy. False alarms, pains, and the nightmares didn’t stop. Mark was doing his best to help, hugging him at night whenever he’d wake up in tears, reassuring him even though after a while he didn’t really know what to do or say anymore.

The American was working in his office one day, and thought he heard a faint voice and a thud. He tried to listen more carefully but heard nothing else. Leaving the office, he stood outside the door.  
‘Jack?’ he called. Nothing. Jack was supposed to be downstairs doing whatever, watching TV or working on his own laptop. Except normally he would answer.  
  
  
Mark came in the living room and Jack was there, curled up in a ball on the floor. Mark gasped and rushed to him.

‘Jack!!’ he yelled, kneeling next to his head. ‘Jack what happened?’  
‘H-hurts…’ Jack whimpered, clenching his stomach. He was laying on his side, shaking.  
Mark swallowed and had Jack put his head on his lap and lay on his back as softly as he could. Then he let out a horrified gasp.

Blood.

An insane amount of blood was covering Jack from his midsection to his knees. It was on his pants, shirt and even the floor.

‘Wh-what?’ Jack asked, trying to look down, but Mark grabbed his face and turned it toward him.

‘Nothing!’ he said quickly, giving him a kiss on the forehead. He didn’t want Jack to panic even more. This could be bad.  
Jack hissed in pain and let out a wail, reaching up to grab Mark’s shirt to hold onto.  
Mark hastily took his phone out of his pocket and called an ambulance. His free hand found one of Jack’s, the one not gripping the shirt.

Jack was crying, whimpering while Mark did his best to reassure him, saying soft words in a soothing way, as soothing as his own state allowed him at least. They waited until the ambulance arrived.

In the ER everything went very fast. Blinding lights flashing everywhere, people shouting orders. Jack was holding onto Mark’s hand and begging for him to not leave him.

‘Mark I’m scared!’ he cried ‘Don’t leave me please!’  
Mark held his hand as long as he could until a nurse forced him to let go and patiently asked him to wait there, Jack’s lament the last thing he heard from him until late in the night.  


 

After several long hours that Mark had spent pacing up and down the waiting room, the nurse that took Jack finally came into the room. Mark jumped and rushed to her. She had a sad look on her face.

‘I’m sorry sir,’ she started, trying to find her words. ‘I’m afraid your boyfriend had a miscarriage…’

Mark’s felt like heart sunk to his stomach. He covered his mouth with his hand and dropped on the chair behind him, looking at the floor. That was the worst that could happen.

No, actually not the worst.

‘How is Jack?’ he asked, looking up with tears in his eyes.  
‘I… He lost a lot of blood, and his body suffered a serious shock. We’re gonna have to keep him here for a while…’  
‘Can-can I at least see him?’ he begged. ‘Is he awake? I need to see him’  
‘I’m sorry sir, we had to sedate him. We can’t say anything for sure about his state at the moment. He’s sleeping right now,   
  
Mark was devastated. He put his head in his hand, grabbing fistfuls of hair and trying his hardest not to scream. Tears were rolling down his cheek and on the floor.

‘I’m sorry’ the nurse repeated, gently putting her hand on Mark’s shoulder. She gave him a small pill, a light tranquilizer to take later to help him calm down.

‘You can go home now.’ she told him. ‘We’ll call you once he wakes up’  
‘Go home?’ Mark almost laughed. ‘I’m not going anywhere until he wakes up. I need to be here, I need to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up, I need to be the one to tell... tell him...’

Mark rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, the nurse giving him a compassionate look.

‘There are more comfortable chairs over there, around the corner. We’ll call you as soon as he shows signs of recovery.’  
‘Thank you.’

 

***

 

It had been a month since the tragedy. Mark was holding on as much as he could. He was still sad, of course. But he knew that for his and Jack’s sake, he needed to remain strong. He was trying to laugh, make jokes.   
Jack, on the other hand, wasn’t doing so well.  
The boy had been in a sort of apathy since then. He hadn’t cried, hadn’t screamed. He had barely reacted when Mark told him they lost the baby.

Now he was either sleeping, curled in a ball in the bed from a morning to another, or wandering around the house like a ghost. When he was sitting in front of the TV it was like he wasn’t even watching, his eyes lost somewhere, far away.

Mark sometimes had to gently force him to take a shower, when he didn’t have to wash him himself. Jack’s body was oddly tensed when that happened, and it made Mark sad. He tried not to let his hands hover too long above his stomach and the small scar on it. He thought about how Jack must have been feeling, and didn’t say anything, still trying to hold a conversation by himself. Monologuing about a show, a game he had been playing lately. Trying his best to go back to how things were before. 

Jack wasn’t feeding himself either, and Mark had to do that too. Almost force-feeding him, and he was happy if Jack ate three bites of his meal. Both had lost a lot of weight.

Mark didn’t mind doing all those things. He loved Jack, and knew what he had been through, though he could only assume how bad his pain could be. He thought that it was his duty to take care of him. But what made Mark hurt, what was so painful and almost unbearable to him, was how lackluster Jack's eyes where. His beautiful, usually sparkling baby blue eyes looked almost a faded grey now. They were empty, lost.

 

One night, while he was pulling Jack’s socks off his foot, Mark started monologuing again. His movements soft and caring, he was talking about a dog he saw in the street after grocery shopping. About that new kind of cookies they had at the store. How he was eager to cook for Jack and how he’d hoped he’d eat three, or let’s be crazy, maybe four spoonsful of it.   
As usual Jack was unresponsive. His head low, he was just staring at his feet.

And that was it.

Mark broke down.

His eyes started to water as he was talking about the show that was running on the television behind him. And then he started to sob. Big tears were rolling down his cheeks. He clenched his fist, resting them on Jack’s lap, his forehead against his knees.

‘Please Jack.’ he cried faintly. ‘I know you’re hurting, god I know. I know I can't even fathom how painful it must be to you. I hurt too. And I know it’s hard for you. But please… I can’t do this alone.'

Mark was hiccuping, his voice hoarse and broken. But he kept talking.  

'I need you! And I want to help you. But you need to let me help you. It’s not your fault Jack! Please Jack I’m begging you, please…’

Mark kept sobbing, his face buried in Jack’s sweater, arms hugging his waist. He was at loss of words or ways to make it better. He had nothing left but his raw emotions and resolved to let them all out. And he finally added one last sentence. 

‘I can’t lose both of you…’ 

The words, whispered against his stomach, made something in Jack click. His body started trembling, and Mark felt something on the top of his head. When he looked up, Jack was crying.  
His eyes had lost their dull grey and were now a pale blue. Of course, it wasn’t the dazzling baby blue he was used to, but they weren’t empty anymore.  
Jack was finally letting it all out, and it made Mark relieved. He jumped on his feet and hugged Jack tightly, running his hands in his hair, kissing his forehead. Ho told him that everything would be okay now, that they had eachother.  
Jack was bawling. All the emotions he had kept, and locked inside were free to flow now, and he was letting the tears out free. Mark sat next to him, still holding him against his chest, and they cried together. They let out all the sorrow, anger, frustration they had in them.

It lasted a good half an hour, them crying on the couch. They ended up laying on it, Jack resting on top of Mark, his ear against his chest. Somehow the beat of his heart was soothing him. Even after they both stopped sobbing, their faces flushed and wet from all the tears, they stayed in each other’s arms, enjoying their newly found closeness.

‘I’m sorry.’ Jack said after a while.  
‘Don’t think about it anymore Jack.’ Mark answered as he was playing with Jack’s hair. ‘Let’s put all this in the past, okay?’

Jack nodded and snuggled a bit more comfortably on Mark’s chest.

 

***

 

It took him some time to get Jack to heal completely. For a long while, the younger even refused to be touched. Mark understood, of course. And he gave Jack all the time he needed, waiting patiently for him to be ready.

Hugs, holding hands were okaye, but more intimate gestures were more complicated. It took Jack a couple of months to allow Mark to touch him. For a while Mark even offered to sleep in a different room, to which Jack refused categorically. They were still a couple after all!

And finally, one night, Jack timidly snuggled a bit closer to Mark in the bed. Mark, reading a book, didn’t pay attention at first, until he felt a shy hand running on his chest.

He looked at Jack with an eyebrow up and a smile, as if he was silently asking him _the_ question. Jack looked away, blushing, and hid his face in his lover’s shoulder. Mark let out a chuckle and put his book down. His lips found Jack’s and he turned off the light as to be sure to fully enjoy the sweet, intimate moment.

Mark was as gentle as possible, despite the long time he had spent without being able to touch his lover. But he still managed to keep his composure, too happy to finally be together again, his touches getting sweet moans and whimpers from Jack.

 

So after a year they decided that they wanted to try again. Jack was nervous, and Mark had to constantly tell him that everything would be okay, and that stressing out in the first place wasn’t good anyway. But Jack couldn’t help but being anxious.

‘What if the problem comes from me?’ he’d said. ‘What if I’m not made to bear a child?’  
‘That’s bullshit and you know it.’ Mark would say, kissing him softly. ‘We’re gonna have a beautiful baby no matter how long it’ll take us.

 

One morning when Jack had to run to the bathroom barely awake, Mark jumped behind him.

‘Do you think..?’ he asked.  
‘Mark! Not the moment!” Jack yelled, heaving above the toilet.

 

They took tests, went to the doctor and to Mark’s joy and Jack’s… surprise let’s say, the younger was indeed pregnant.  
They talked to the doctor, not without a few tears, about what had happened the year before.  
They ran a tons of tests on Jack and he was told that, while not being the strongest, his body had nothing to do with what happened.  
‘They happen’. The doctor simply said. ‘And sometimes you can’t explain why.’   
Jack was relieved, but a bit nervous about his body’s feebleness. The doctor told him to be extra careful, and that if need be he might have to get on bedrest at some point.

Which happened sooner than they thought.

Because while they were already happily surprised to be expecting a baby, they weren’t expecting at all to find two different forms on the screen during the ultrasound.

But if Jack’s body was already rather weak for one baby, two meant mandatory bedrest with minimal movements.

And when he reached the stage at which the tragedy happened, Jack became more nervous and agitated. The doctor then advised that he stay on bedrest through the rest of the pregnancy.

And boy did Jack hate that. Of course, Mark again tried to stay by his side as often as possible, though staying in a bed 24/7 wasn’t the most fun.   
As a form of consolation Mark would get him absolutely anything Jack asked. Donuts, pizzas, ice cream, you name it. And this at any hour of the day or the night.

‘You’re a saint’ Jack said one day, crying between two bites of a donut bigger than his head. 'I don’t know how you can do all that for me.’  
‘It’s because I love you, you idiot’ Mark laughed, kissing him on the nose. ‘And I only want the best for my family.’

 

But life definitely wasn’t nice to them.

One evening while Mark was watching TV and Jack playing on his laptop, the younger suddenly tensed.

‘Ouch..’ he breathed out. Mark turned toward him.  
‘You okay?’ he asked.

Jack straightened up.

‘I-I don’t know, it feels wei-Ah!’

Mark jumped on his feet.

‘Do we need to go to the hospital?’ he said, ready to run to the car.  
‘NO!’ Jack screamed, tears in his eyes. ‘It’s too early! They’re not ready yet!!’  
‘Hey babe, it’s fine’ Mark said, trying to calm himself down so he could then help Jack calm down. He sat back, holding his hand. ‘Remember what the doctor said, they’re okay, even if they’re born early they will be fine.’  
‘They will be fine...’ Jack repeated like a good luck spell. ‘They will be fine.'

 

Mark rushed them both to the hospital, as calmly as possible. He was holding Jack’s hand the whole time, hiding his pain whenever a particularly strong contraction shook Jack’s body and he had to squeeze Mark’s hand.

 

The small twins were indeed a bit early.

During the surgery, Mark was standing next to Jack’s head, holding his hand. A large sheet was preventing him to see what was happening (not that he was eager to witness his lover’s body being cut open) but at some point, he heard the surgeon say ‘she’s not breathing’ and panic attacked him like it had the first time. He quickly saw a nurse rush the small form outside of the room.

‘No wait!!’ he screamed, but another nurse took him by the arm and led him outside of the operation room.

***

 

When Jack woke up he was blinded by a vivid light. He tried to move but his arms felt like iron. He turned his head, trying to look around the room, when his eyes fell on Mark, sitting on a chair next to the bed, his head hanging low. Jack’s heart started racing.

‘M-Mark…?’ he said with a hoarse voice. ‘Mark, where are they?’

The American, hearing Jack’s voice, quickly lifted his head.  
And Jack sighed in relief.

Mark head was hiding a very small form, barely bigger than his two hands. It was wrapped in a green blanket, matching the very small hat on its top.

‘Hey Tim,’ Mark said with a smile despite the huge bags under his eyes. ‘look who woke up’

Mark came a bit closer to the bed, and carefully gave the tiny bundle of fabric to Jack, who was crying tears of joy.  
‘Is he okay? How about Sam? Where is she?’

‘He’s a bit small so he’s gonna need to stay here for a while, in a special room for premature babies so nurses can take care of him. They allowed him to stay here so you can see him, but he’s gonna have to go back there. Sam had to stay there. But she’ll be okay!’ he quickly added when he saw Jack’s horrified face.

‘So… They’re both okay?’ Jack asked faintly.  
‘They’re both perfect.’ Mark answered, leaning in to kiss Jack fondly.   
‘When can we see Sam?’   
‘I don’t know, a nurse said she’s gonna come to take Tim back, and she’ll take us there.’ then he chuckled ‘You’re gonna have to sit on a wheelchair though.  
‘I don’t care, I wanna see her.’

Right when Jack had finished his sentence a nurse knocked on the open door.

‘Gentlemen, Tim needs to come with me now. You can carry him if you want, and I’ll take you to the premature section.’

 

Once Jack was comfortably (but not without struggle) sat in a wheelchair the nurse had brought, the two young men walked behind her, Mark pushing the chair while Jack was staring at the baby’s face.

Once they arrived in the room the men’s hearts sank. There were wires and tubes everywhere, and they could see a small form laying inside of a glass box. Her name was written on a tag at its bottom.   
When the nurse asked if she could take Tim Jack reluctantly gave him back, swallowing his tears. Mark put his hand on his shoulder.  
‘It’s okay Jack, it’ll only be until they’re big enough. We'll be able to take them home in no time. And if that’s any relief for you, you won’t be far because you have to stay for a couple of weeks as well.’

‘Me? Why?’  
‘Your body, remember? A baby would have been hard, but twins, that’s gonna be a long recovery for you.’

Jack sighed and fell back into the chair.

‘Hey it’s okay, I’ll be here with you.’  
‘Thanks..’ Jack smiled, and Mark kissed him.

‘I told you we’d make a beautiful child. And we’re so good we even made two!’  


End file.
